Getting Hot Under the Sun
by Jewelled Wings
Summary: The Titans go on a well deserved Holiday to a sandy island where the biggest villains are the crabs. As they grow bored with no villains to fight they soon realise that there others things that needed to be dealt with, such as friendships which grow into
1. Tickets

Getting Hot under the Sun

The Titans go on a well deserved Holiday to a sandy island where the biggest villains are the crabs. As they grow bored with no villains to fight they soon realise that there others things that needed to be dealt with, such as friendships which grow into slightly more when the gang gets Hot under the sun. Around PG for loads og fluff. RAting may go up

Authors Note: I don't know how Terra got out. The reason I made her no longer in the Teen Titans is because at the end of 'Aftershock II' she said "I don't want tp fight any more!" The first Chapter doesn't have much fluff and it probably doesn't much sense but I need a beggining.

------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Starfire awoke, blinking groggily. Rubbing her eyes she sat up in her pink bed. What a day yesterday had been: After a fight with Slade outside a Travel Agent's Building (Slade had been trying to worm the workers into giving him a free holiday to Hawaii) they had defeated him. None of the team sustained life threatening injuries – though Robin had fallen 8 stories he claimed he was alright...she believed him as he had land in a truck full of mattresses – and Slade had once more disappeared. She swung her legs out of the bed, groaning as the bruise on her left hip throbbed. She followed her daily cleansing routine followed by a vigorous massaging of anti-swelling cream on her injured hip. Satisfied, she glanced once more in the mirror...

"BOOOOOO!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Star screamed and aimed a punch at the form behind her. She form dodged and burst out laughing, blond hair tousled and eyes filled with sleep dust. Star smiled relieved to see it was only Terra.

They had recovered Terra from her Stone prison quite a few months back. Terra had decided to not use her unruly powers - unless faced with no choice – and lead a normal life in Jump City. But when she couldn't find a place to stay the Titans gladly let her use her old room. In return she did her Dish Duty like everyone else. Terra had found a new heart-throb - leaving BB in a slight depression (No preventing the corny jokes though).

Terra laughed and grinned at Star.

"I only came to tell you that there is a special gift waiting for you on the table. Star looked at her beaming and with a squeal shse ran down the kitchen. Bursting through the doors, she faced the three boys and Raven sitting around the table with little bits of paper in there hands.

"So...Where is the present?"

Star asked curiously, hands clasped tightly behind her back.

"Here."

Robin replied, handing her a strip. Starfire frowned in anger and disappointment.

"What great present is a little piece of paper? We have plenty of paper and if we ran out we could go to the Mall of Shopping!"

"These are...special Star. They're tickets to allow us to board a plane...that's like a big flying, metal bird...to Hawaii. It's from the Travel Agents we helped yesterday."

Starfire, who had just been about to tear hers in half, nodded is excitement and twirled around.

"Like a Holiday? How joyous! Raven! Terra! We must head to the mall of shopping to find what we shall wear in Hawaii! Will Hawaii be snowy? Will we need to bring scarves?"

Raven rolled her eyes

"No. You have to wear Bikinis.."

Her voice rang out with mock dread

"Binkininies? What are they?"

"You do not want to know."

Raven muttured

"Will you becimeing to Terra?"

the changeling asked with hope.

"I'm afraid not," she replied "I'm going with Matt to some private ski resort,"

Beast Boy's face fell considerably, but Terra didn't notice.

"I...guess....I guess I'll go pack then."

He muttered. His ears drooped with self pity as he walked back to his room. Raven watched his retreating back and felt a wave of pity. Somewhere a glass broke.

_Raven! _She told herself sharply _you do not feel! Especially not for _him_! Get a grip and go pack!_

"I better go too..."

she began to walk to her room but a hand on her arm made her swing round/. It was Terra.

"Come on Raven, we've got to get Star some 'binkininies'!"

she laughed, dragging the two others out the door. Cyborg and Robin were left alone.

"Your not going to tell them we might not go are you?"

Cy questioned. He though for a few moment and then he added with a smug grin.

"Starfire will be disappointed"  
"Ok, OK we'll go!"

"Good. Now I think I'll go make sure that the girls are choosing bikinies skimpy enough!"

He burst out laughing at that 'joke' and headed of for a Recharge.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading you all! hides under desk in preparation of flames Please review! Suggestions are all welcome! I don't know how naive to make star so all suggestions would help. Thanks one again for reading!

J. Wings


	2. Shopping Spree and a Bit of Modelling

Getting Hot under the Sun

The Titans go on a well deserved Holiday to a sandy island where the biggest villains are the crabs. As they grow bored with no villains to fight they soon realize that there others things that needed to be dealt with, such as friendships which grow into slightly more when the gang gets Hot under the sun.

Update in Story (in case you don't read from chapter 1) The Titans have just received tickets to go to Hawaii.

Authors Note: I know Raven's character isn't well depicted in these scenes and there is no Cyborg but I am a beginner here so bear with me! XD

------------------------------------------

Terra, Raven and Star returned from their shopping trip laden with bags. Even Raven had decided to splash out on a pair of sun glasses she new she'd never wear. Bags in hand, the girls traipsed into the living room to examine their purchases.

Raven pulled out her sunnies and removed the tag, staring at her reflection in the dark lenses. Perfect for hiding emotions she decided. Next came her first swimsuit: A two piece in dark blue. Then the second, a one piece of the same colour but a typical Speedo with the white brand name running across the chest. The third was as she started getting into the shopping spirit: an expensive two piece tankini with diamonds along the spaghetti straps. _What? I bought this?_ Raven thought to herself. Next followed a trio of navy sarongs and a pair of sky blue flip-flops Star had chosen for her. Formal wear consisted of a dark blue satin number ending just below the knee with a pair of blue diamante slippers joining it. Several other identical sets in slightly different shade if blue accompanied the formal wardrobe. Happy with her purchases she decided to go into her room to try them on.

Star removed her purple tankini that matched Ravens from its paper bag. She too had a Speedo but this one had a cross-back and a floral pattern. Raven had strictly refused getting the blue counterpart. Her next two piece was a pink halter neck and matching bottom. Next on the pink/purple parade came another purple tankini with a cross neck, a pink and white thong (the bikini bottom was a thong not the underwear) with a floral pattern on the top, several pairs of flip-flops followed, varying in pattern in design, eight sarongs of different floral patterns and a pair of purple lensed, no frame sunnies. Evening wear was several dresses (most of chiffony material) in various shades of pink. Most ended above the knee with a few below. A skirt and a flowing top in purple came too and each outfit had matching toeless slippers. Star dragged her suit case into the sitting area and piled everything in, removing the labels as she went. She giggled as she remembered the first camping trip she'd gone on. Robin had helped her pack and was utterly amazed at how much she could fit into her pink Tameranian backpack. She blushed as she thought of him and hurriedly ran to her room to fetch the Teddy Bear he had bout her on her last Birthday. Stuffing that into she began to carry it out to the landing where the luggage was to be collected. She sat down among the pile of bags and out of the blue, fell asleep.

Terra swept her ski stuff into the suitcase and smiled. Matt was so gonna get a good helping of eye-candy.

------------------------------------------

Robin packed in his room. Thoughts of the holiday swirled into his head. What would he do if Star decided to get a bikini? How was he going to prevent himself staring at her more than he already did? An image of the Tameranian beauty swirled into his head. Feeling giddy he sat on his bed, clutching his sheets. _Relax._ He told himself, _You can handle any villain but you can't handle girl? Pfft! Unheard of! _He calmed down a bit and putting on his usual cocky smile, strode out of the room taking his suitcase with him to put along with the rest of the luggage.

------------------------------------------

Beast Boy walked back from the luggage pile. His green bag now among Cyborg and Terra's bored, he decided to play a video game or two...maybe Robin had left 'Mega Mutant Zombies' around.

------------------------------------------

Raven admired herself in front of her mirror (AN: Her normal one not the mirror into her mind) she had to admit that the shopping trip hadn't been entirely bad. It had actually been the closest thing to fun Raven had had in a long time. Things all packed she had remembered her promise to Star that she would show her one of the outfits. Speedo and sarong on, she walked out of the room with a slight smirk on her face and entered the living room. Someone was playing Robin's new game...and pretty badly too! _Obviously Star then._ She thought and struck a pose. "How do I look?" she asked the game playing figure. "Wow..." the figure replied. Immediately Raven relised domething was wrong. The voice was more husky...not the much more masculine (AN: Mwahahahaha) but still a males. Groaning she rubbed her head with her hand. Of all the people to encounter whilst wearing a bathing suit it HAD to be the Green, lean, vertically-challenged-tofu-eating-machine. WHY did it have to be BB?

------------------------------------------

A/N: Oksie Daisie! Second Chap is finished! Hopped you enjoyed it! I know it still doesn't have much Romance but I'm planning to carry this fic on for a long time. Chapter 3 spoilers: Natrualists on the airoplane flight, an embarresing bathroom moment and a first dip in the sea can be expected in Chapter 3! Hey...that rhymes! XD Remember to Review!

J. Wings


	3. Arriving i Hawaii and a Bathroom Moment

Getting Hot under the Sun

The Titans go on a well deserved Holiday to a sandy island where the biggest villains are the crabs. As they grow bored with no villains to fight they soon realize that there others things that needed to be dealt with, such as friendships which grow into slightly more when the gang gets Hot under the sun.

Update in Story (in case you don't read from chapter 1) The Titans have just received tickets to go to Hawaii. Packed and ready they are about to bored the plane.

Authors Note: I've got to cut out the natrualist part. Hope you guys don't mind! Also, a big thanks to my reveiwers! Glad your enjoying the story! Fluf builds up in the next chapters.

Reviewers:

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: Thankies! huggles the first reviewer

solodancer789: Thanks! I'll keep updating as much as I can. Chapter 4 is already under way!

Inu-Steph: scoffs cookie thanks! updates hopping to get another cookie

pnay x stylez: I might pick a different island to Hawaii actually so if it changes all of a sudden, don't be surprised! Thanks!

MOOgoestheCHICKEN: Thank but you never know: Better safe under the desk than sorry! Yups, the longest beaks between updates will be two days!

StArFiRe-RuLz: I decided to make up an island! It's very small and there are not many trees but lots and lots of good old sand! -

**Standard disclaimer**

------------------------------------------

Robin stood rigid 3 meters away from luggage pileâ€.since when do luggage piles breath? He stalked closer, a birdarang poised in one hand. He saw the pile jerk violently and he scurried back a couple of steps. A little more cautiously, he crept on A few inches away he prodded the purple and red object that was sprawled across most of the pile A green orb burst from one of the creatures arms destroying the birdarang Robin had just flung at it. The creature shot up in the air and Robin flipped back, both landing to face each other. As Robin saw the creatures face his jaw dropped when he realized who it was. The creature, who was actually Star, giggled. Pushing back her hair, Star let her readied starbolt die. Blushing they both attempted to make conversationâ€they weren't the only ones in the tower who were struggling on that matter

------------------------------------------

"Um...." Beast boy began, counting of the days till he could die. Mind you, by the rate he was going, he would die of embarrassment any minute now. It wasn't the fact that Raven was half naked and the only thing covering her elegant legs was the flowing sarong tied loosely around her hips: When in costume she looked much like that anyway! It was more the fact that the stinging cold of the winter air (AN: Forgot to mention this before but yes it is winter...29 of October to be exact!) had added a slight rosy colour to her cheeks and her hair fluttered delicately from a near by open window. Well maybe the bare leg bit too but whatever it was she looked.nice._very_ nice.

Raven was also embarrassed and lost for words. Pulling herself together she said the first sarcastic remark that came to her head "You are staring at _what_ exactly?"

Beast Boy looked away, a blush tingeing his green cheeks. "Nothing" he muttered and scurried of. With a sigh Raven sat down and decided to have a go on the game...within a few minutes she was hooked and at level 3704.

------------------------------------------

Cyborg unplugged himself from the power socket he had been attached to for the last 15 minutes and grinned "This out to last me the holiday!" Returning the socket to its previous position he turned around... "Ahhhh! Wow you scared me little man!" Beast Boy, who had been standing behind Cy for the past few minutes frowned "Who you calling 'little man' dude?" he growled. "You?" Cyborg replied, unfazed "So what do you want anyway?"

Beast Boy began his account of what had happened a few minutes earlier

"So?" Cyborg asked after the story. "So? SO!" BB screamed in agony...Hang on SO? _What happened there was nothing at all? Of course it wasn't! It was just Raven in a swimsuit! Nothing special! Just a tight fitting, Curve hugging...No! Bad Brain! BAD!_ The changeling moaned in embarrassment as he saw the grin spreading on Cy's face. This was bad..._Real_ bad. Just in time, a taxi horn beeped. Beast Boy ran out in glee! Cy meanwhile chuckled to himself. BB was of the hook...for now.

------------------------------------------

Robin and Starfire jumped as the horn disturbed the stifling silence. Hauling 2 or 3 bags each onto their shoulders, they struggled out the door where they saw the longest stretch limo they had ever seen rolling down the ramp of a ferry. Robin groaned and rolled his eyes _Always the best for the Cities Superheroes!_

The limo was designed for unlimited comfort: black leather seats adorned the rear and one side of the vehicle, a mini-bar which wasn't quite that mini was propped to the left of a huge plasma screen TV which acted as a divider between the titans and the driver. Bean bags littered the floor and there was even a book shelf of the darkest poetry ever for Raven. As the titans pilled in for the ride to the airport they each amused themselves with something or other. When they pulled up, a quick stop to the book shop for Raven an they boarded the plane. The plane was as normal as plane's get. Nothing special apart from the extra large seats and the sushi bar bar (An: Mmmmmm....Sushi....). Beast Boy and Raven were not speaking to each other and were pretty embarressed when the seating arrangements put thw next too each other. Cyborg got the seat with the charger with Star left to sit with Robin. Robin put on his Walkman and put the headphones round his head. Star was amused with the television set whilst BB snuck Raven's legs a few quick glances. He got the funny feeling she was wearing a black miniskirt for the purpous to taunt him for being such a idiot back in the Tower. Raven meanwhile had no idea what had made her put on the miniskirt and was trying to figure out the reason she had a happy feeling about the seating arrangements. A thought drifted into her head: _Beast Boy looked so cute when he was embarrest...WHAT? Raven? Have you lost your mind? Get meditating, NOW! _

Cyborg, unaware of the green man and the goth's problems, sat there humming as he charged up.

------------------------------------------

The rest of the flight herald a sleeping Star, Robin and Cyborg. A meditating Raven and a bored beast boy. When the arrived, the other woke up and Raven stopped meditating. The airport was crowded and all in all the titans were extremley tired. As they climed into a taxi to take them to there hotel, one by one the dropped of...

------------------------------------------

When Robin next awoke he was in a beach hut in the early hours of the morning, gazing at a thached roof. Not remembering much of last night exept for the sleepy blunder from the car to a fishing boat then from fishing boat to the island and a nice comfy bed. Rubbing his eyes he groaned. He stood up blearely and walked over to a small dresser he sat down on the stiff wicker chair and found an envelope. In the envelope he found a map of the place he was staying in.

The island was small and on the horizon you could see the main island of Hawaii. Aparft from the Titans the only other people on the island where the staff and their families who live in the western section on the island. On the eastern side there were 5 huts like his made from dried grass. In the middle of the hut cricle was a kitchen/dinning/living area where you sat around a campfire and did what you did. A little north of this camp where the bathrooms: sunken baths with woven walls surrounding them, a thick woven mat on the floor and a toilet with a hole on it and a pile of sand to work as a 'flush'. There were three of these and as Robin walked towards them jhe thought he heard a faint splashing. Dismissing this as simply the waves lapping on the smooth sand a meter or so away, he selected cubicle and walked in. Laying his stuff down he began to undress facing te wall. He had barely got his pajama shirt off when he heard a faint sloshing and a gaso and a weak Robin? Spining around he saw Star, who had clearly just got out of the bath hastily wrapping a towel around her naked frame. Blushing furiously they both battled their brains for something to say. _Why is it always I'm tounge-tied around Starfire? I have plenty of things to say to other people but I can never find words to express myself around her!_ Meanwhile, Star was struggling to dress under the warmth of her fluffly pink towel. Thoughts of what to say drifted through her head but none seemed appriott. forcing a natural grin she spoke in a squeak that even surprised herself "Good morning friend Robin I have just finished with the bath and my other hygenic routines. I hope you wouldn't mind stepping out for a minute!?" Star words gave Robin the slap he needed to bring him back to reality. He was standing in a bathroom with his best friend star...nothing wrong with that! She was wearing a pink towel and they were not extremly close together...Nothing wrong with that either! She was naked under the towel....gahhh! What was he thinking! He had to get out of here now! His brain told his legs to move but they wouldn't obey him. _Didn't you her?_ he silently yelled at his legs _She's naked! _he fought the battle to move his legs when obviusly a pervy part of him arouse _That's precisley why we should stay! _Robin opened his widely for a second hopping Star wouldn't notice. Ever since when had he been this perverted? _Out! Now! _he commanded his legs and they move supriseingly fast towards the door halfway there he remembered his forgotten clothes. He turned round forgetting that thinking he was going, Star would have resumed changing..._Oh shit!_ he thought as his eyes beheld the semi-naked figure standing, shocked infront of him.

------------------------------------------

A little while later, Raven walked into the campire area thingy and noticed that Robin looked dazed and a little exhausted as though he had run a marathon in ten seconds. Then she relized he was missing his pajama shirt. Smiling, she prodded his thoughts and peeked through his brain. Looking at the memories of the last five minutes, she gave Robin back the privacy of his mind and sat beside him. Rumaging through peoples thoughts with out their permission held a certain amount of fun for her but not wanting to increase Robin's redness a few shades simply asked: "What's up?"

------------------------------------------

Beast boy woke up with a yawn and pulled on his swimming trunks. He would wash of in the sea he decided and wobbled towards the toilets for a...you know. On the way he saw RObin and Raven by the campfire. Raven was wearing her pygamas (silky blue top and trousers) and Robin was wearing his...odly without the shirt. Beast Boy felt a pang of some emotion as he watched the two of them together. Ocationaly he got this feeling around Terra but he could never identify it. His eyes widened as he heard Robin relay the events of the past five minutes and as he finished he doubled up in laughter. The pair swiftly turned and when they saw him there eyes darkened. "Say good bye to your little secret Robin." Raven muttered. Beast Boy was about to protest but though his mouth moved, no words came out. When she had left he turned to Robin "Why does she hate me?" the changeling asked. Robin sighed and shook his head "She doesn't hate you BB. We've been over this before. She just finds you annoying, weird, completley non-funny..." the list would have gone on but a small greeting drifted through the camp and shut Robin up immediatly. There, standing in a pink speedo, was the girl the girl wanted to be with every moment of the day but not exactly _this _moment after earlier this morning. A sweet voice drifted over him like a half rembered melody "I was wondering if we were all ready if we could head down to the beach? I am eader to learn this activity of swimming?" The tamaranian asked. Releif washed over Robin happy that she'd not mentioned this morning. He nodded, as did BB and Raven who had returned after changing into her Speedo. Cyborg, who had come unnoticed to the group, held up his surfboard, "Come on already! Let's go catch some surf!" Star looked at him with a curious expression on her face "How will we catch water?"

------------------------------------------

A/N: soz for the shortnessness of the journey but I really had to make is short to fit it in. I know this is less than what some of you expected but I hafta go to bed at some point!

J. Wings


End file.
